Randomness In Dentech City
by Role121EXE
Summary: Lan skips class and sees Chaud out in the city. His normal mischievousness ensues, but he's in for a surprise.


Lan Hikari jerked his head up from his desk in Ms. Mari's eighth grade class.  
"Huh? Yeah? What I miss?" He stuttered as he wiped the drool from his cheek with the back of his hand. The entire class began laughing at Lan's drowsy expression. Lan blushed and looked down to the ground. This was not his day, first he hadn't done his homework, then Megaman had yelled at him in front of the entire class and now this. It didn't help that his father had been called to another foreign business trip. Maylu looked at him disapprovingly as Ms. Mari stood up.  
"Lan that was your last chance, head to the principle's office "  
"But Ms. Mari, I-" Lan started.  
"Now Mr. Hikari." Ms. Mari said finally.  
"I ... Yes Ms. Mari..." Lan hung his head and walked out of the room.  
"Lan! You shouldn't have stayed up all night netbattling! I told you to finish your homework and get to bed on time, but nooo you had to run around and play hero when the 'villain' was just a heel navi minding his own business. Can't you think about your-"  
Lan cut off Megaman's nagging sharply, "Just shut up! We had fun! You should take blame too you were there!" Lan continued down the hall and stopped at the front door. He looked out the door for a moment and smiled.  
"Lan you better not be thinking what I think you are." Megaman scolded while Lan looked up and down the hallway. Finding it empty he ran out the front door. "LAAN!"  
"Aw, stuff it Megaman. I'm going to have some fun." Lan retorted. He walked out of the school unopposed and used his roller blades to go all the way to Dentech city. Once there he saw Chaud walking into the largest building.  
"Hey Chaud! What're you doing?" Lan yelled enthusiastically. Chaud continued walking with his hands in his pockets. Lan put his hand to his hip indigently and said, "Well that was rude, wonder why he's in such a rush."  
"He is the CEO of Blaze Quest. He must be pretty busy." Megaman said softly, still angry his opinion hadn't been considered. "Oh! Wait, what's that on the ground? I think Chaud dropped his keys, we'd better return them." Lan bent down to retrieve the keys and ran to the front of the building Chaud had walked in. Just as he was about to go in he noticed a sign that read, OPEN HOURS 6-10 PM.  
"What odd hours." Lan said, "Oh well, we'll just have to wait for them to come out. I wonder what the keys go to?"  
"They probably go to his helicopter, that is how they always... Oh no, Lan, don't get that look, I always know it's bad news when you... LAAN!" Lan grinned widely and skated off in the direction Chaud usually parked his 'copter. Once there, Lan jumped into the open helicopter.  
"Weird for him to leave it open, but a well, let's see what this baby can do... Jack In! Megaman Power Up!" Lan yelled as he plugged Megaman into the helicopter's controls.  
Megaman crossed his arms in protest, "No way Lan, There is no way I'm going to help you hijack Protoman's helicopter."  
Lan shrugged, "Fine, I'll do it myself." He pushed the key into the ignition. "Hey! The key doesn't fit!" Lan shouted.  
Megaman breathed a sigh of relief, "Maybe it's for something else, come on Lan we should be getting ho-" Suddenly a loud voice began echoing through the speakers.  
"UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL. LEAVE NOW."  
"What?!" Lan shouted as he fell backwards and the doors of the helicopter shut with a slam. The Chopper started and began rising into the air  
"WAH!" Lan yelled in panic as he was thrust from side to side in the maniacal machine. "Megaman! Do something!"  
Meanwhile, Chaud was sitting in wait for the meeting he was in to begin. He pulled out his PET.  
"What is it Protoman? Wait. Lan's in the helicopter, isn't he?"  
"Yes Master Chaud, Would you like me to get him out?" Protoman replied.  
"No, let my I'm kinda bored." Chaud answered with a smirk. With that Protoman reviled to Chaud the remote controls to his helicopter.  
"Lan Hikari. You shouldn't have come here." Chaud said monotonously through the microphone, to the helicopter. If Chaud had been alone he would've laughed. Lan was getting his due that was for sure, he'd be scared out of his wits.  
Chaud pushed on final button, causing the helicopter to open one door and tip on its side, dumping Lan out, into the street. Lan sat up and shook his fist at the helicopter as he limped away. Megaman had already returned to the PET in the chaos.


End file.
